Rakhi Sawant
|hometown = Mumbai, India |occupation = Actress |knownfor = Acting in Chura Liyaa Hai Tumne. |spouse = Ritesh (m. 2019) |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 1 |Year = 2007 |TimesNominated = 5 |NominationsReceived = 20 |TimesSaved = |Currently = Evicted |Currently1 = Evicted |Place = 4th |Days = 84 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = |InstagramUserName = rakhisawant2511 }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 1. Biography Rakhi was born as Neeru Bheda to Jaya Bheda. Jaya married Anand, a police constable at Worli Police Station, and gave the children from her first marriage her second husband's name. She is the sister of film director Rakesh Sawant and former actress Usha Sawant. Sawant converted to Christianity as an adult. Career She made her film debut in Agnichakr under the name Ruhi Sawant. She went on to other small roles and dance numbers in Bollywood films Joru Ka Ghulam, Jis Desh Mein Ganga Rehta Hain, and Yeh Raaste Hain Pyaar Ke.Rakhi drives man to suicide?|date=13 November 2010}} In 2003, she auditioned for an item number in the Bollywood film Chura Liyaa Hai Tumne. She auditioned about four times before being selected for her breakthrough item number, "Mohabbat Hai Mirchi", composed by Himesh Reshammiya. Sawant acted in small roles in films including Masti and Main Hoon Na. In 2005, she appeared in the music video "Pardesiya", from the album D.J. Hot Remix - Vol 3. In June 2006, Mika Singh attempted to kiss her at his birthday party, which caused a media controversy. A few months later, she appeared in the first season of the reality show Bigg Boss and was among the top four finalists. In June 2006, Mika Singh attempted to kiss her at his birthday party, which caused a media controversy. A few months later, she appeared in the first season of the reality show Bigg Boss. She got evicted in week 4 but later made a re entry. She was among the top four finalists but got evicted days before the grand finale (24 January 2007, Day 84). Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 2) Nominations History Trivia In 2007, Rakhi made her singing debut in the album Super Girl launched by Venus Records & Tapes Pvt. Ltd. She later participated in the dance reality show Nach Baliye in Abhishek Avasthi and emerged as the first runner up. In 2008, Sawant appeared in the film Krazzy 4 for the item song 'Dekhta Hai Tu Kya'. In 2009, Sawant launched the reality show Rakhi Ka Swayamwar in which she planned to select her future husband by the ancient ritual of Swayamvar. On 2 August 2009 she chose her life partner, a contestant from Toronto, Canada, Elesh Parujanwala. However, several months later, Sawant announced that the couple had separated due to irreconcilable differences.needed After separation she said on interview that she got engaged to Elesh Parujanwala for money. In 2010, Rakhi hosted a talk show Rakhi Ka Insaaf which aired on Imagine TV. The show saw a controversy after the death of a participant who commit suicide after Rakhi used insulting language. In 2011, she participated in Sony TV's Maa Exchange along with mother Jaya Sawant. Often appearing in reality shows as a host, judge or participant, Sawant is a regular stage performer. In 2012, she did a comedy act with Shahrukh Khan and Ranbir Kapoor at the 57th Filmfare Awards18 and entry dance performance in 2015 with Ranveer Singh and Arjun Kapoor in Malaysia. In 2013, she participated in Welcome – Baazi Mehmaan Nawazi Ki along with Anchal Sabharwal, Sangram Singh, Chetan Hansraj & Madhura Naik. The show aired on Life OK. She later was a contestant on Box Cricket League. Sawant later played the leading role in thriller film Ek Kahani Julie Ki, and was seen in a cameo appearance in comedy fiction television series Bhaag Bakool Bhaag. References Category:1978 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 1 Contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:4th Place